


一转攻势[藏谦/谦藏][互攻]

by Parashiyama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama
Summary: ***互攻注意***雷互攻的请注意避雷成年同居设定，小情侣没羞没臊的生活，你一次我一次，PWP一发完
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 6





	一转攻势[藏谦/谦藏][互攻]

“喂……白石……”刚洗完澡身上香喷喷、头发里还沾着少许水珠的谦也，把头埋在白石胸口一边蹭来蹭去一边含糊不清地说着话。  
“嗯？”白石假装没有被撩起欲火，波澜不惊地吐出疑问，手却忍不住抚摸那头软软的金棕色毛发。  
“今晚让我在上面好不好？”谦也猛地一抬头，抛出一个让白石吃一惊的提议。  
白石承认，他趁谦也刚从浴室出来故意只穿一条内裤斜躺在床头、假装在看书，确实有引诱的意图。但是他没想到引来的竟然是谦也想要扭转攻势的欲望。  
说到上面，自从他们工作后同居以来，不是几乎，而是确切的每次，都是白石的位置。并不是白石霸道，第一次做的时候，他们就是用猜拳来决定上下的，谁让他们两个实在太势均力敌，体型、性格、能力各方面——除了猜拳。谦也倒也不是每次都输，只不过恰好在商量好“谁赢谁在上面”的日子里谦也一定会输，又或者在商量好“谁输谁在上面”的日子里又一定会赢。久而久之，他们已经不再每次都猜拳了，然而今晚，鬼使神差地，谦也又想要挑战一次了。  
“好，那猜拳。”白石丝毫不心疼谦也“求你了”的语气。  
“啊？那我又输定了……白石你太狡猾了吧？”  
“哪里狡猾了，猜拳还不够公平吗？来，石头剪刀……”  
“布！”嘴上抗拒着，可一听到猜拳开始的信号，谦也又忍不住一闭眼，赌一把。  
谦也出了个石头，白石出了个布，趁谦也还没睁开眼睛，白石迅速地换成了剪刀。  
“我看看……啊！我赢了！”谦也高兴得从白石身上蹦了起来，一下子又压下来认真地盯着白石，“是赢的在上面没错吧？”  
白石笑而不语，凑上去给了谦也一个轻柔的吻，说道：“是啊，谦也你赢了哦。”话音刚落，就被身上的人压在床上继续接吻，脖颈里沐浴露的香味混进来，让此刻的吻如奶糖般香甜。  
“偶尔也给我个机会让你享受享受嘛……”谦也用气声在白石耳边说着令人害臊的话语。  
“好啊。”梦呓般答应着，白石把双臂缠在谦也的脖子上，轻揉着他毛茸茸的脑袋接受他在自己口腔里更深的进攻。刚擦干的身子马上又被微汗滋润了，赤裸的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，只是这样的肌肤相亲就已经让两人兴致高昂。

摩擦间，谦也腰间的浴巾松散开来，那根硬挺抵在白石的小腹上，让白石想起了什么，坐了起来。谦也正疑惑着，双腿就被扛了起来，身子顺势后仰躺到了床上。  
“哎等等这是干什么，不是说好的……”  
“对呀，说好的，所以今天这件事该由我做了吧？”白石低头看向谦也双腿间，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
“噢、噢……”谦也慌忙支起上半身，有一种才争得的主动权一下子又被拿回去了的错觉。  
然而白石没有像谦也平时那样迫不及待地把头埋下去服务，而是把双唇贴在一边大腿内侧慢慢地、慢慢地往下滑，大概践行的是和他吃饭时相同的原则——要仔细品尝，不能狼吞虎咽。终于下到了私密处，对谦也来说如同等了一年，白石却还坏心眼地只在表皮上蹭蹭，似乎不急着吞吐。细细密密的快感并不激烈，却让人心里痒得像蚂蚁在爬。  
“嗯……”谦也发出不满的呻吟，伸出手抚摸白石的头，又羞于说出催促的话语。  
白石当然能懂，于是不再逗弄，干脆地将那玩意儿含进了嘴里。  
上方传来了谦也的呼吸，在白石唇舌并用的服务下，他的呼吸声愈发粗重，不时被吞咽口水打断，摩挲着头发的手也愈发不安分地向白石的臀缝游走过去。  
“诶！”白石惊呼一声坐了起来，“呃……到下一步了吗？”  
“什么嘛，可以同时做的啊。”谦也忍住紊乱的呼吸，回应白石疑惑的眼神。  
虽然也想象过自己作为被进入的一方会是什么感觉，但是真正到了实践的时刻，白石心里还是涌起了小小的紧张。自己的后庭从来没有被开发过，今天面对谦也的心血来潮也没有多想就答应了，可是想想看，刚才含在嘴里的那根东西……竟然要从那里插进去？真的进得去吗？  
“……我知道了，总之我先扩张一下……”白石回想着谦也平时给自己扩张的样子，模仿着做了起来，却总有些排斥。  
一旁看着的谦也噗嗤一声笑了，拉开白石的手：“白石还是没经验啊，我来吧。”边说着，从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，熟练地涂抹在手上，伸向那待开发的地带。  
“放松，一会儿就好。”谦也的手仿佛有魔力，刚才的抗拒感消失了大半，逐渐接纳了谦也的手指进到里面，从一根到两根，再到手指没入小穴后已经可以撑开少许。看着专心帮自己扩张的恋人，一股蜜意从心底弥漫出来。  
“啊！？”谦也手指划过某个神秘的点时，白石突然控制不住地惊叫出声。  
“那里很舒服对吧？”谦也得意洋洋地，就着刚找到的白石体内的兴奋点来回按揉，这回轮到白石控制不住呼吸频率的升高，他甚至舒服得头一仰搭在了床板上，胸脯上的两点毫不遮掩地挺立着、跃动着。  
“嗯……哈……可以再快点……”听到如此请求，谦也却偏偏停下了动作，引得白石收起了羞耻的姿势投来疑问。  
“不是吧，这还没到正事呢。”谦也从白石体内抽出了手指，把做正事的家伙抵在了刚刚的入口。  
不管刚才用手指的时候有多爽，在用那玩意进入的过程中，白石如同被从云端一路扯到谷底，仿佛要撕裂皮肤的痛感将五官拧得变了形。好疼，谦也第一次的时候也这样疼吗？白石拼命深呼吸，在疼痛的间隙里回忆起和谦也第一次做的场景，虽然记不太清了，但的确有着一个艰难的开头。  
火辣辣的痛感逐渐转为麻木，谦也不再向前顶，他已经到了最深处，额头上尽是汗珠。在他抬起头时，能看到脸上挂满了担心：“太痛的话，等你适应了我再动，好吗？”  
这句话很熟悉。白石在记忆里搜寻曾出现过的相同的句子——是第一次的时候他对谦也说的话。  
莫非这家伙，在学我？  
“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈？突然间笑什么啊？”谦也脸上写满了问号。  
“哈哈哈哈……你说了和我说过的一模一样的话，发现了吗哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“我……我我我觉得那句话很帅气啊，不行吗？”谦也慌乱起来，瞪大了眼四处乱瞟。  
“谦也……你太可爱了哈哈哈哈哈哈……”白石笑得腰都躬了起来，扶着肚子擦起了眼角。  
“可恶……你少得意了！”谦也往白石腰的两侧重重地一撑，赌气似的开始挺动下半身。  
“呃……啊……等等……好痛……”才从麻痹中回复少许的白石又被按在谷底摩擦。  
所幸谦也很快找到了先前去到过的白石最舒服那一点，才让白石没有痛苦太久便和他一起搭上了快感的云霄飞车，两人的呻吟一高一低，是他们二人世界里最色情的和声。  
“啊……谦也……快要……啊……”被飞快搅动的身体发出即将攀上顶点的信号，白石再也收敛不住他的浪叫。  
“哈……白石……我从来没有见过你……这么淫荡的样子……”谦也一边卖力动作一边贪婪地盯着白石快要融化在快感里的脸，“说真的……以这种方式高潮……会不会喊Ecstasy啊……”  
“……啊？”  
烧到99度的水一下子打翻在地上。  
还冻成了冰。  
“……诶，不会吗？”谦也稍稍放慢了速度，丝毫没有为问出一个能让人瞬间萎靡的问题而忏悔的样子。  
“当然不会啊白痴！”白石往谦也头上劈了一记手刀。  
今晚算是完了，白石的兴致再也提不起来，加上后半程谦也自顾自地加快速度，更没有什么舒服的体验可言。最后，伴随一声低吼，谦也在白石的体内释放了，摇晃了几下，倒在旁边便没了动静。  
“喂，谦也，不清洗一下再睡么？”白石勉强抬手在谦也脸上轻拍两下。  
“不……太困了……”均匀而懒散的呼吸声响起，谦也不再回话。  
“……真拿你没办法。”仰望着天花板，白石的意识也慢慢模糊了。

唤醒白石的，是下体传来的肿胀酸痒。不知何时，他们已经睡成了白石从背后抱着谦也的姿势，而那根东西正好卡在怀中人的臀缝中间，这样能硬起来已经算是条件反射了吧。  
“几点了啊……”白石看向窗外，夜空依然黑得透不出一丝光亮。重新合上的眼皮，像墙上的劣质便利贴一样怎么也贴不稳，白石在黑暗中眨了几下眼后，意识到睡意已经离他远去了，而某个罪魁祸首在怀里睡得正香。  
“都怪你，害我今天没有好好释放，你说你怎么赔，嗯？”白石对着谦也的后脑勺抱怨了几句，可惜那个后脑勺并没有答应。  
白石决定要惩罚一下谦也了。横在胸前的双臂试探性地勒紧了少许，原来半贴在后颈的唇向颈窝里钻了钻，听见怀里的人发出了猫咪般的轻哼，但远未达到能从睡梦中恢复意识的程度，倒是白石自己有些忍不住了。下体的欲望操纵自己的手去把握着它，撬开怀中人的臀瓣，徘徊在入口，只摩擦了几下，就变得湿润黏腻。  
谦也有反应了，起初只是在呼吸中夹杂了一些细碎的气音，随着白石把入口周围都弄得湿嗒嗒的，谦也的鼻音也越来越甜腻。  
真的忍不住了。再一次划过入口时，白石将自己推了进去，毫不费力，毕竟是被进入过很多次的身体，而且此刻还是处于非常放松的状态。白石翻了个身，谦也便被俯卧着压在了身下，白石完全精神了。  
“嗯……嗯……嗯？？！”激烈的动作，不把谦也弄醒才怪了。趴在床上的谦也艰难地扭过头想要确认情况，为什么刚从睡梦中醒来自己就成了这个姿势？  
“早上好啊，谦也~”白石俯下身去品尝了一口恋人的唇。  
“什么？早上好？”正想撑起身子往窗外看，被白石不由分说地压了回去，继续刚才开了个头的事。谦也无法动弹，只得迎着白石抽插的方向抬起腰，好让自己接受得顺畅些。  
没关严的窗户吹进丝丝凉嗖嗖的夜风，吹在大汗淋漓的皮肤上足以让人打个冷战，可两人身体相交处温暖潮湿的空气仿佛能形成一个结界，将欢爱中的两人送到谁都无法干扰的时空中。  
“砰！”谦也的头不受控制地撞在了床板上，先前支撑身体的手臂已经酸了，只是想放松一会儿，却不巧赶上白石的一次挺进，就着惯性向前冲了过去，疼得他直咬牙。  
“啊！对不起，痛吗？”白石连忙停下动作，伸出手去抚摸谦也撞到的额头，谦也只顾着气喘吁吁，说话的力气都没有了。  
见状，白石揽着谦也的腰把他的上半身捞了起来，让他背贴着自己的胸靠在自己身上。一下子重了许多，动起来也更费力，但是白石特别喜欢这种两个人紧密相贴的状态，他可以触摸到谦也的每一寸肌肤，还可以一边自己做一边让谦也的分身也爽一爽。  
谦也软绵绵地搭在白石身上，头随着白石的动作不规则地晃动，一会儿勉强支撑着直起脖子，一会儿放弃支撑倚在白石的肩头，张开嘴大口呼吸，如同缺氧的鱼儿。  
“嗯……要……去了……”随着轻飘飘的宣告，谦也伸出一只手抚上白石的头发，引得对方寻向自己的唇，又是一次唇舌相交，只不过在两人同时冲上云霄那一刻急急忙忙地分开，为了尽情地发出那声喟叹。白石总算感到满足了。  
紧绷了一段时间的身体获得了放松的机会，两人一同跪坐下来，白石继续把谦也抱在怀里。  
“白……石……”  
“怎么了？”  
“几点了现在……”  
拿起床头的闹钟凑到眼前看了看：“三点多。”  
“你……你干嘛半夜不睡觉啊，我都快困死了！”谦也的声音不大，但是明显不高兴了。  
“哈哈哈抱歉，但……都是谦也的错啊。”  
“我？我怎么了？”  
“你……”想到要把三小时前被问了一个莫名其妙的问题因此萎掉这件事重新说一遍，白石就不想说下去了，“因为你不清洗就睡了，我是来把你叫醒去洗澡的。”  
“我……”  
我信你个鬼啦！


End file.
